Embodiments relate to water control valves. Certain embodiments relate to water control valves for use in dental equipment and systems.
Water control valves often suffer from degradation of valve components due to the quality of water from city municipalities, underground wells, etc. This degradation may damage, and in some cases, disable the valves. Water control valves also often suffer from excessive noise due to venting or leaking of air, as well as from difficulty in quickly and easily replacing or repairing components.